Episode 9185 (12th June 2017)
Plot Aidan accepts Eva's proposal. The jubilant party moves back to the bistro, leaving a fuming Maria in the Rovers. Gail makes a full confession to David. He can't believe that she let him get close to Shona knowing who she really was and orders Gail to move out. Phelan changes his mind about the apprenticeship scheme after a chat with Nicola Rubinstein. Johnny tells Kate that he just has a bacterial infection due to stress and will be fine. Jenny worries that Eva and Aidan's wedding will upstage hers and suggests a long engagement. Aidan makes an excuse to leave the party to see Maria. He tells her that nothing has changed and he still loves her but Maria feels he's made his choice. Johnny helps Ken home with his shopping when his bag bursts. Phelan tells Faye that he's taking Seb on and offers to take her to see him after all. David tells Sarah and Bethany that he's kicked Gail out and announces Shona's true identity to Billy and Eileen. Aidan begs Maria not to end their affair. Eva finds them arguing and demands an explanation. Aidan says that Maria is upset about them not speaking. Johnny admits to Ken that he finds it hard to keep up with Jenny. Jenny asks Aidan if they can put the past behind them. Johnny walks in and gets the wrong end of the stick, thinking that Jenny is having a go at Aidan. Maria shares her relationship woes with Liz and Gemma but doesn't give out her lover's identity. Jenny doesn't know why Johnny is being so miserable and is stunned when he abruptly ends their engagement. On Michelle's advice, Eva buries the hatchet with Maria and asks her to be bridesmaid. Maria has no choice but to accept. Alone with Aidan, Maria tells him it's time to choose between her and Eva. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Bandleader - Dave Bintley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria is shocked when Aidan accepts Eva's proposal; Johnny lies to Kate about his condition; and Billy is stunned when David drops a bombshell about Shona. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,673,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes